


Not Necessarily 50/50

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: To Mycroft's surprise, Greg has never been with a man.





	Not Necessarily 50/50

Their relationship had progressed nicely from dinners to gentle goodnight kisses to rather more heated kisses in the back of cars. Tonight they were on Mycroft’s sofa after a good meal and Greg was snogging Mycroft thoroughly. Mycroft’s hands stole to Greg’s flies, only for Greg to pull back. “Mycroft, wait.”

Mycroft stilled, frowning slightly. “Too much?”

Greg shook his head, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “No, I want this, but…”

Mycroft looked at his face, quickly deducing.“But you’ve never been with a man,” he said gently.

Greg nodded. “Yeah,” he said, voice a bit rough. “Not all the way anyway.” He sighed, not quite looking at Mycroft. “Always favored girls, but there were a few boys I realized I was attracted too, but growing up, it was just easier to stick to girls, you know?”

Mycroft leaned forward and cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. “Not exactly, always been boys for me, but you do know that bisexuality doesn’t necessarily mean 50/50, right?”

Greg gave him a crooked smile. “Yeah. And I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you.”

“We’ll go as slow as you need.”

“I do want you, Mycroft,” Greg covered Mycroft’s hand with his own.

“What do you want?” Mycroft stood and drew Greg after him, leading him towards his bedroom.

“I want you. I...want to take you. God, I sound like a teenager.” Greg laughed nervously.

Mycroft turned and kissed him again. “I am yours. And I can help you through the parts you’re not sure about.”

Greg nodded and kissed him back, allowing Mycroft to lead him into the bedroom.

Mycroft turned to face him. “Would you like to undress me? I know you like the suits, but isn’t half the fun unwrapping your presents?”

Greg laughed again. “You’re a marvel, Mycroft Holmes,” he said, reaching for the buttons of his waistcoat.

“On occasion,” smirked Mycroft, watching him.

“You’ve done this, yeah? At least one of us should know what we’re doing.” Greg slipped the waistcoat from Mycroft’s shoulders.

“Rarely, but yes,” said Mycroft, kissing him again before giving him a wicked smile and slipping to his knees. “I believe you’re familiar with this.”

“Oh God, yeah,” Greg reached out and ran a hand through his hair.

“So let’s begin with the more familiar before going to advanced topics.” Mycroft opened Greg’s flies and freed his cock, licking a long strip up it.

“Yeah,” breathed Greg, bracing himself on the dresser.

Mycroft wrapped his mouth around Greg’s cock and began bobbing his head, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“God, yeah,” groaned Greg, head tilting back. “Thought about this.”

Mycroft was certain that he had. After all, he himself had spent more time than was probably healthy thinking about all the things one could do with a Detective Inspector. As always, Greg had surprised him, but he had no doubt the man would be a quick study.

One hand came down to Mycroft’s hair. Mycroft moaned around him, pleased as Greg changed his stance to keep his knees from buckling. He pulled off, licking his lips as he looked up at Greg. “Shall we move to the bed?”

Greg nodded, offering Mycroft a hand up. Mycroft led the way, taking out condoms and lube. “We’ll go as far as you’re comfortable with tonight. We have time.”

Leaning in, Greg kissed him passionately, pressing him onto the bed. “I need you,” he growled softly, nipping at Mycroft’s throat. 

Mycroft rolled them over so he was on top, swiftly unbuttoning Greg’s shirt and tossing it aside.

“You’re sexy when you take charge,” said Greg, watching him.

“I thought you said I’m always sexy.” Mycroft took off his own shirt, tossing it on top of Greg’s.

“Well, you are. Aggression just adds to the appeal.” Greg smoothed his hands up Mycroft’s back.

“Do you want to taste me?” Mycroft reached for his own flies. 

Greg nodded. “Yeah, I really do.”

Shifting off him, Mycroft removed the rest of his clothes. As soon as he finished Greg rolled him onto his back again and swallowed his cock all at once.

Mycroft cried out in surprise. Well, whatever he lacked in experience he more than made up for with enthusiasm. “Yes, Gregory,” he whispered, trying not to rock his hips up into Greg’s mouth.

Greg raised his head after a few minutes, wiping his mouth. “You taste amazing.” He slid up and kissed Mycroft.

Mycroft rolled him onto his back and reached for the lube. “I want you to watch.”

Greg nodded, licking his lips as Mycroft coated his fingers. Mycroft held Greg’s gaze as he reached back and pushed two fingers into himself, groaning at the burn. “Been imagining you,” he admitted. “Wondering what it would feel like to have you inside me.”

Mycroft’s eyes slipped closed but he could tell Greg was taking himself in hand. It gave him a thrill to know he turned Greg on this way. And that he would be the first person to have Greg like this.

“Beautiful,” murmured Greg.

Mycroft opened his eyes and smiled at him.

Greg smiled back. “Ready for me? Can I have you?”

“You can have me always,” said Mycroft. He grabbed a condom and, with another wicked smile, rolled it onto Greg’s cock using just his mouth.

“Jesus,” murmured Greg, wide eyes.

Mycroft gave his cock a few strokes with his lubed hand, then wiped his hand on the edge of the bedsheets before straddling Greg’s hips.

Carefully, Mycroft lowered himself onto Greg’s cock, watching his face as long as he could before he tilted his head back and moaned.

Greg gently held his waist. Once Mycroft was fully seated he opened his eyes again. His heart lurched at the pure adoration on Greg’s face.

“I love you,” Mycroft said without thought.

Greg blinked, then broke into a wide grin. “I love you too.”

Bracing himself on Greg’s chest, Mycroft began to move, riding him slowly, getting used to Greg’s girth and the way he filled him. One of Greg’s hands stole to Mycroft’s cock and he began stroking him, murmuring praise that made Mycroft flush.

“Feels so good,” panted Greg, leaning up for a kiss.

Mycroft kissed him back and rolled them over. He looked deep into Greg’s eyes. “Fuck me.”

Greg groaned, caging Mycroft in his arms and starting to thrust hard. Mycroft hooked his ankles around Greg’s back, moving with him. Greg’s breathed harshly in his ear, clearly getting lost in the moment.

It was better than Mycroft had even imagined, the weight of Gregory, the passion in his touch.  
Mycroft ran his hands down Greg’s back and kissed his cheek. “Come, Gregory.”

With another groan, Greg thrust deep and obeyed. Mycroft worked his hand between them and brought himself over.

Greg turned his head and kissed Mycroft deeply as they both worked through their orgasms.

“God, Mycroft,” muttered Greg once he could speak again.

Mycroft smiled against his skin. “I love you,” he said again.

“I love you too.”


End file.
